lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hermionegenius/Mr. Forkle: What Could Have Been
Heyo! Before you read, I want to make sure you won't be disapointed. My theory of Mr. Forkle is that, as we all know, life was very hard. I believe that one Mr. Forkle fell in love and later had their heart broken because the girl of their dreams changed, while the other one also fell inlove but had to pretend to love his brother's girlfriend. I don't want to give too much away, but I am going to tell you now that one of the Forkle's in my story is gay. If you aren't accepting of that and would not like to read my story because of it, I understand. Please just do not comment anything offensive or discriminative because I want this wiki to be safe for everyone. This is MY idea and you don't have to agree. I hope you read my story and I'd love feedback! :) Mr. Forkle: What Could Have Been Chapter One '--------------------------' Conner '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Conner had spent exactly half of his summer inside his room. Cory got the first full week, and he got the next. Always. Cory was born exactly one minute and forty-seven seconds before Connor, and because of this, he got everything first. Cory went to school first, went to school dances first, hung out at a friend’s house first, gone to restaurants first- everything. Cory would come home after any experience and relay every single detail. He would explain his reactions, his feelings - everything. Because if a similar situation ever arose when Conner was the one out and about, then he needed to act the same way. He needed to be the same person. The same thing would happen when Conner was being their joint personality, and he would tell Cory everything. As a compromise for Cory getting to do everything first, “Conner” was their name in public. It gave the real Connor one less thing to think about when it was his turn. When they were fourteen, they both manifested as telepaths on the same day, which was a huge relief, as no one knew what to expect. But it made sense- they had the exact same DNA and potential, just different personalities. Their thought process was even similar. They had the same ideas and viewpoints, but their personalities: polar opposites. Connor wasn’t particularly introverted, but he didn’t put himself out there very much either. Cory, on the other hand, liked being, well, liked by everyone. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, except that meant that when Conner went to school, he wasn’t allowed to keep the low profile he would have prefered. He had to spend hours each night sorting through Cory’s day, spending 6 hours examining the way he walked, talked, the kinds of things he’d say. He had to remember the conversations he had on top of learning everything Cory had learned. It was hard, but they both had their work cut out for them. Their mom knew it was hard, but she didn’t know how hard. Connor would have considered running away if it didn’t mean it would cause more complications then there were on top of leaving his family and everything he loved behind. Aside from that, they could come clean and live with the hate of the world and the loss of all of their friends, but why be unhappy? There just wasn’t another option. It wasn’t until much later when Connor realized he already wasn’t happy. Happiness comes from being yourself, and he wasn’t. '--------------------------' Cory '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Cory was happy enough. Sure, he didn’t like changing his word choice to be slightly more studious and polite. Sometimes he just wanted to have a great day and mess around with his friends, but his friends weren’t the people he wanted them to be. Jerico was nice, but a bit too much of a “try-too-hard-to-be-cool-but-wasn’t” type. The only time he became unbearable though, was in front of Journy, who he was obviously trying to impress. She was so unbearable too, though. She always thought she was right, and no matter how funny a joke you told was, once she was done laughing, she would either back it up or disprove whatever scientific aspect it had to it. She had never gotten a detention before- never! But then again, neither had Cory, because ‘Connor’ was well behaved. That was one of their compromises. It wasn’t that hard to get used to being referred to as Connor, because their parents did it all the time. In fact, it was kinda a good thing that they had to be a combination of themselves in public, Cory thought, because at home, when it was just them, they were so excessively themselves that it was hard to believe that they could even pretend to be the same person. He guessed that it was slightly easier for him because he was a little more extroverted, but they both had tiring days. The social part of Cory’s day were always the hardest, even if it was easier for him then Connor. Lunch was relatively easy with Journy and Jerico, if not annoying. They had seemed nice on day one of Fox Fire and had stuck to Cory/Connor ever since. Cory/Connor tried to keep conversation fun but simple, so that Connor would have an easier time next week. P.E. was fine too, even though Cory/Connor didn’t exert himself to his fullest potential because Connor wasn’t as strong as him physically when he was 'Connor'. He wanted to go over to the group of boys and girls who excelled. He wanted to know more people. He didn’t need to be cool- he didn’t even want to be cool; but he wanted to be good. He knew he wasn’t worthless, but sometimes, pretending to be Cory/Connor felt that way. He just wasn’t being true to himself. So- back to day one of the school year at Foxfire. Level Four now. He went to Elementism, Alchemy, and Elvin history, and they all went by in a blur. Finally lunch came, and he let himself relax from his posture. He dropped off his stuff at his locker and went to lunch. He was walking down the hall when someone grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. His eyes widened before his saw that it was Jerico. Of course. “Hey, Bro!” Jerico’s eyes were bright. He grasped Cory/Connor’s hand and slapped him hard on the back. If Jerico had been any other boy in school, or if Cory wasn’t being Cory/Connor, then he would have slapped his back in return, but instead he did a little awkward pat. “Dude, how are you? I haven’t seen you all summer! I heard you manifested! As a telepath?” He seemed excited, So Cory/Connor flashed one of his impeccable refined forced grinns. “Yeah, I did,” I said, hoping there was an excited gleam in my eye to match my voice, “I can read minds!” It was kind of an exciting topic, so at least Cory/Connor felt slightly more comfortable. He’d get used to this in a school setting in no time again. ' '“O.K. that is SO awesome. You have to show me! Tell me what I am thinking right now: ” He stared intently at Cory/Conner as he slipped into his mind. He could clearly tell what Jerico wanted him to hear, and he could. It was just 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14…and so on. He was just flying through numbers. But Cory/Connor decided to wait a slight bit longer when he saw Jerico’s eyes flick slightly to his left. He had given him permission to enter his mind, and suddenly Cory/Connor heard Gosh, Journy’s just keeps getting more pretty. Is it even possible to keep getting prettier? Not being able to help it, Cory/Connor snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re wondering if it is even possible for Journy to get more pret--” Cory/Connor began with glee, but Jerico elbowed him. He tried to look ominous, but only managed to deepen his blush. “That is not--” he started. “Yes, yes! It was,” Cory/Connor cut him off. He raised an eyebrow and Jerico hissed something under his breath. “Your telepathy is broken!!!” Jerico teased, not fooling any one in his attempt to be angry as he fought a grin from him face. Cory/Connor smiled even more. “It doesn’t work like that!” He called after him, but he was too far ahead to respond. ''' '''Lunch was interesting. '-----------------------' Conner ' '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' '''It was the last block of the day: P.E., and Connor was already tired of being Connor/Connor. It was his first actual week back, because Cory took the real first one. He had spent all his time after school sorting through the day long memory that Cory transmitted to him when he got home. Cool, now he knew what he’d already guessed about Jerico’s crush on Journy. He had taken careful note of the week’s lessons and was up to date on every assignment. The nice thing about having a telepathic twin was that during a test, you could transmit for help and see of they knew something- though it was exceedingly hard with the thinking caps… Today, in P.E., they were continuing to work on some jump test that they’d been working on. You had to jump this enormous space without using telekinesis, but using levitation. Well, only the usual group of excellers had gotten the jump so far, though one kid had gotten close; Eliot. He was in four of Connor/Connor’s classes, yet Connor didn’t know him too well. He was was thin, about five three, and had brown wavy short hair that was slightly longer on top. It always looked extra combed and he always looked nice; he dressed neatly. He had a determined expression today. Last time, he had managed to grab the wall, but hadn’t been in the right place to pull himself up. He seemed quiet, but everyone wanted to see someone else succeed at something other than the usual group. Today he stood next to a girl with blonde hair whose name Connor didn’t know. This is the only class he had with her, and he had yet to hear her speak. She had a stereotypically pretty face: Blonde hair, straight nose, long eyelashes, sky blue eyes, and lips pressed together in concentration. Even though she was considered pretty, she wasn’t really Connor’s type. Well, he didn’t really know what his type was, but he wasn’t really attracted to her. She looked in his direction, blinked once, and glanced back at Eliot. She started whispering to him, but this time with a little more color to her cheeks. The P.E. instructor told them to line up, and one by one the usual kids who made the jump landed. They had mastered levitation, and this meant that next week, they’d move on to harder exercises. Telekinesis and levitation were similar, but different. With levitation, it was hard to keep your momentum going, whereas with telekinesis, the goal was to move something. Soon it was Eliot’s turn, and he took his stance. He probably could have made it, but Connor noticed that he anticipated the landing and locked his legs a bit too much. Connor cursed silently; for some reason, he’d hoped the kid would be the one to make it. Eliot ran- as fast as he could and launched himself into the air. His levitation kicked in at some point because his jump was elongated more than was possible, but like everyone else, it slowed him down just a bit too much. He reached out his hands; a strange motion, and grabbed the metal hooks holding the landing platform in place. His feet scrambled against the edge, unable to find a hold. Connor could see his face pinched with concentration as he tried to levitate, but he was only draining his energy and his hand would slip sooner or later. Without thinking, Connor extended his mind and imagined a thing ledge right up against Eliot’s right toe. Eliot hit it and thankfully scrambled. He glanced over his shoulder past the group of excellers, searching for whoever had aided him, and when his gaze met Connors, Conner nodded ever so slightly, and he noticed that Eliot’s eyes were a husky seafoam color. Eliot was smart enough to make the position of his feet look as if he was only bracing them against the wall, but Connor made him a miniscule staircase to climb. He hauled himself over the edge, and everyone cheered. The instructor said that it didn’t count because he had to land on the landing pad, but that didn’t dampen anyone’s mood. ''' '''Soon enough, it was Connor’s turn. He was just about ready to prepare himself for the embarrassment and failure, but as he readied his stance, he felt a comforting hum in the back of his mind. He’d never felt energy there before, but he figured he may as well try in use it if he was gonna fail anyway. He leaped into the air, and at the height of his leap, he imagined the the energy channeling from his mind and carrying him like a breeze. It was stronger than he thought it would be… a LOT stronger. He by-passed the landing mat and hurtled towards the ground. Connor screamed and crashed. He was wiped from his energy and his legs collapsed beneath him. He hit his head on the ground and blacked out. Connor slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He was in the healing center and Elwin was mixing some vials of liquid while his greying main of hair seemed to grow bigger with the humidity. Conor’s head hurt and everything seemed loud, so he turned away from Elwin. But what he found there was much more surprising. Sitting in a chair beside his bed was Eliot looking worried. He caught sight of the movement and leaned towards Connor. He saw he was awake and gasped. “Elwin!” Eliot whispered harshly, “He’s awake!” Connor clutched his head because the whispers sounded like screams, and he groaned, but that sounded even louder. The pain was crazy making, and from each spike of intense pain, he groaned louder. Each sound was amplified by a thousand, and his head felt like is was going to explode. Despite his attempts to hold them back, tears streamed down his face, and Elwin rushed over with a vile that he attempted to put to Connor’s lips, but he was shaking to0 violently. It wasn’t much longer before he would start howling, so now Connor was panicking. Elwin looked desperate, and began to hold Connor’s head back, but Connor still clutched at his face. Elwin looked desperately at Eliot, and Eliot stepped up to the bed. He carefully knelt on the edge and reached towards Connor’s face. Connor flinched, but Eliot gently took his hands in his own. Eliot’s hands were warm and smooth and they brought reassurance. He slowly took deep breaths and Eliot rubbed his hands in spiraling patterns. Connor closed his eyes and Elwin tipped the bottle into his mouth, clamped his teeth shut and stroked his neck, causing Connor to swallow. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering what the vile would do, and slowly felt his vision going black. He looked desperately at Eliot, but didn’t have the energy to fight the drowsiness. The last thing he saw were Eliot’s husky seafoam eyes holding so much comfort and sympathy. '-----------------' Cory '-----------------------------------------------------------' ' Cory jolted awake as his mother prodded him gently. He looked around slowly, confused. His father stood beside his mother. Cory glanced at his window.' ' "Mom? Dad? It's still night time..." he said drearily. His mom had a crease between her eyebrows.' ' "Honey, we just got a call on our imparter from the Magnate. Apparently your brother had an accident at school involving the jumping thing?" Cory's eyes widened.' ' "Did he make it at least?"' ' "He did, apparently," said his dad, "but something happened. They were confused about the details, but he ended up with a strange concussion." Cory's eyes widened, "Anyways," his dad continued gently, "they have to keep him in the hospital ward for a little while to recover. I'm sorry, Cor, but your gonna have to stay home. I know it's your time in two days, but you can't fake symptoms."' ' "I'm really sorry honey," said his mom.' ' "Mom, Dad, it's ok. Of course I want Connor to get the right treatment. Besides... sitting with Elwin for days on end would be pretty boring." Though Cory didn't like the idea of being pent up in his room either, it ''was better than faking an injury and letting his brother suffer. "But--when he gets home, we have a lot of catching up to do memory-wise." His mom and Dad nodded silently and looked angry and sad and worried all at once. He knew that they were silently cursing the world they lived in.' ' "Thanks for being so understanding, Cor," his mom said before exiting with his dad. Cory just smiled sadly.' '------------''' Connor '--------------------------------------------' ' Connor opened his eyes slowly to sunlight piercing through a window. It made his head ache and he groaned, sheilding himself from it.' ' "''Close the curtain!" a high pitched voice wispered worriedly from his bedside. Was it Eliot? Connor didn't know why, but he hoped it was. It didn't sound like him though. "Oh nevermind! I'll just do it," the same voice said iritably. It definitely wasn't Eliot. Someone yanked the curtain closed with a scrape that made Connor wince. He heard someone shift beside him and opened his eyes slightly to see Eliot peering at him curiously. Eliot's cheels reddened a little when he saw Connor open his eyes. Connor became selfconscious of the fact that he was in bed in pajamas with Eliot staring at him. He smiled weakly and watched as a corner of his mouth quirked up. Sunlight poured suddenly into the room and Connor was met with a pounding headache. A scream accompanied the crashing of a curtain rod. Connor felt a couple tears streak his cheeks, despit his efforts to hold them back. It was all he could do not to scream because of the pain, but he knew the noise would only make it worse. He felt Eliot leap up carefully. He swiftly grabbed the curtain rod from, who Connor now realized was the blonde girl who was looking at him yesterday. Once Eliot fixed the curtain rod, Connor heard him arguing with the girl. It eventually ended with "Leave, Selgia," a pause, "Now. please." Eliot spoke curtly and slightly ashamed of what he'd said, but Segia just turned on her heel, and yanked the door closed behind her. Eliot lunged towards it to catch it before it slammed, and barely managed to get his fingers in the door frame. He grunted in pain and anger and then walked quietly back to Connor. Connor's eyes were shut tight and his hands were clamped tightly around his ears, trying to stop the ringing in his head. Tear tracks were still visible on his face he could tell. He was so humiliated in front of Eliot. Why was he even here? Why did he have to see the weak, hurting side of him? Why couldn't he see the clever, funny, brave side of him? Ever so slowly the pain died away and Connor wondered if Eliot was even still there. If he was, he hadn't moved or spoken at all. ' ' Connor gently opened his eyes to find that the room was slightly dark and didn't hurt his head. He turned over slowly and found Eliot with a concerned look on his face. He gave Connor that same quick half smile as before, but it vanished when he saw his tears. Connor shook his head gently and tried to smile through the dull pain in the back of his head to show Eliot that he was ok, but Eliot shushed him and knelt down beside the bed. Connor was exhausted from nights of pounding headaches and painful sleep. He must have been delirious because he slowly felt himself let his guard drop. It was a hopeless mission not to with Eliot. His sea foam eyes were so near his own blue-grey ones, and Connor smiled as he let emotions stir that he didn't even know he had. He remembered the feel of Eliot's fingers tracing spirals on his hands to calm his, and desperately wanted that sense of security again. Eliot slowly reached out, but not towards his hand, towards his face. He paused hesitantly and then gently wiped his tears away. Connor closed his eyes as a warmth rushed through him and he felt like his was floating. A sweet smile stwitched at his lips in between the pounding in his head, and eventually, the pain grew so low that it was almost ignorable. Connor hadn't even realized that Eliot was now pushing his hair of his forehed. He began to slowly work his fingers into his hair until he was running his hands through it. Connor was now aware of every stroke. He felt himself growing drowsy and slip into the first real sleep he'd had in days.' ' In the morning, Connor woke feeling a bit better. His head was only pounding lightly but it was infuriating. He turned to where Eliot was but he wasn't there. Connor couldn't deny the disapointment he felt. He heard someone in the medicine pantry and sat up to try to see, but it was only Elwin. Elwin looked delighted and came over.' ' "Well enough to sit up. Well that's a start. That Eliot did not want to leave, but I finally made him go home to sleep. He also tried to get me to let him out of his classes today this morning, but I told him that even though Medicine is the most important thing, the teachers do deserve to keep some of their students. He's a hardworker, that one. Couldn't have ended up with a better intern."' ' "Intern," Connor echoed. So that's ''why Eliot was there so often. He had a hospital ward Internship. "Everyday?" Elwin looked up consfused.' ' "Yes everyday, after lunch," Connor opened his mouth to ask what time it was, but hesitated, "It's only an hour until lunch right now, so you'll see him pretty soon." Elwin had an all-knowing look about him, but Connor ignored it. He couldn't possibly know the turmoil of emotions that were going on inside Connor right now. He was finding that the more he saw Eliot, the more he thought about him, and the more he wanted to see him again. He smiled at the hazy memory of last night.' ' "Oh," Connor responded, barely keeping a smile from his lips.' ' "And," said Elwin, "knowing Eliot, he'll probably come in ''during lunch because he's very... attached to a certain patient, it seems. He's never wanted to spend so much time helping a patient get better before." At this, Connor couldn't respond. He felt warm and happy inside, but now he was also fearful. It seemed that Elwin really was getting what was happening. How could he? Connor certainly didn't even understand. As he was comtemplating what to do, Elwin sat carefully in the chair by his bed. He took a deep breath.' ' "Connor," Connor looked at him quizzically and he continued, "I am not as young as I appear. I have seen many things and felt many things. Even things that no one else sees and feels. Do not be afraid of my joking, though now I realize how frightening that would seem to someone your age. Love is... a complicated thing, and if I am not mistaken, it will be even more complicted for you, maybe in more that one way. The thing you must understand is that you can live without love. Look at me. I am happy with my life. But like you, my love was not the same as everyone else's. Do you understand what I am saying?" Connor could do nothing but whisper 'maybe' with wide eyes, "Just, don't let yourself get hurt Connor." Connor nodded slowly and at that moment, Eliot walked through the door, shutting it carefully.' ' "Hello Elwin," said Eliot, "What can I do?"' ' "Start by eating lunch, Eliot. I know you haven't; lunch just started."' ' "I'm not hungry."' ' "Then go get Connor a lunch." Eliot didn't waste half a heartbeat and left out the door. "See, Connor? I do not think I would be mistaken to think that that boy cares about you." Connor could barely breath. This was a very uncomfortable conversation, but then again, maybe Elwin was the only person who understood.' ' "What should I do?" Connor felt his face fall and he began to feel the pricks of tears.' ' "My dear boy, I know it seems so frightening now. You don't have to do anything."' ' "What? But you said you think he likes me."' ' "He does. I can't explain it but I just know it, ok? If you want to do something, then the only thing you can do it tell him. Tell him that you like him."' ' "Is that what you did?"' ' "Not enough. But that's not a story for today," Elwin tried to keep his calm countenance, but Connor could glimpse some of the hurt.' '''Eliot returned just as Elwin came back with a tray of food. "Eliot how could you forget that I always give my patients exactly what they need to eat?" Elwin smirked as Eliot scowled with realization that Elwin had tricked him into getting a lunch. "Here come here and keep Connor company." Eliot walked over and plopped into the vacant chair. Elwin then stood up and left the room, winking at Connor as he left. ' Connor and Eliot chatted all through lunch. Connor learned a lot about Eliot's plan to specialize in medicine and how his siblings were always running into his room to annoy him, and how he found out he was a conjurer by conjuring his mother's neclace into his hand when his little brother threw it into a river. Connor insisted that he was much more boring. He dicovered he was a telepath by accidentally transmitting to his mom (this was partially true--it was actually Cory's story that he told to anyone who asked). Hey everyone! I wanted to write a fan fiction about Mr. Forkle's life before the Black Swan as an identicle twin. I am ALWAYS open to feedback and constructive criticism - just try to keep it nice (please no insults or judgement). I'm sorry if something I have written goes against something you support/want to happen but don't wory, because I am not Shannon messenger! The bases of my story belongs solely to her! I am also open to any ideas or changes to put into my story, so please comment! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! :) Category:Blog posts